


Laundry Shenanigans

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Cross wants to do laundry, but Killer has other ideas.
Relationships: Kross - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Laundry Shenanigans

Cross grumbled to himself as he turned on the washer. The machine began to rock in place quietly. He hated doing laundry. They swapped chores every week, so at least he wasn’t cleaning the bathrooms like Dust. Then again, Dust was probably using his magic to do it. The perks of having excess magic. Cross scoffed to himself as he folded another pair of shorts. He glanced at the next batch of laundry and paused.

He could tell with a single glance that it was Killer’s, just by the shorts on top. Killer was the only one with the inverted short colors. Black on white instead of white on black. He set aside the laundry he was folding and settled down next to the basket. Killer’s clothes were mostly stained red and grey, as expected. He was always efficient in his work, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t messy.

Cross reached in and picked up the shorts. He could smell Killer. The other had sharp, metallic scent to him and Cross felt his face flush a little. He paused and raised the shorts up to his face, inhaling quietly. He could scent him. He sighed, internally pissed at himself.

What the fuck was he doing?? He let out a shaky exhale, lowering the shorts back into the basket. His shoulders sagged. “Hey, Crisscross.” Cross immediately started, whipping around to his feet and summoning his blade as someone spoke behind him.

Killer grinned, leaning against the doorway, his hands in his pockets. Cross sighed and dissipated his blade, turning his head away. He turned back to the washing machine and dryer, beginning to fold the clothes on top of it once again. “What the hell do you want?” Killer grinned and when he spoke again, it sounded like he was closer.

“Finished dishes a little early. Came to find ya. And I did… sniffing my shorts.” Cross immediately froze up. “That’s a little odd, don’t ya think?” His voice was right next to Cross’ head. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you seemed a little lonely…” Cross jumped as he felt Killer right up against his back. “I didn’t take you for the perverted type…”

“I’m not!” Cross immediately protested, turning on him angrily. Facing the other proved to be a mistake as Killer moved closer. Cross inhaled sharply as Killer edged one of his knees between Cross’ legs. Cross gulped, reaching out and grabbing the other’s arms with the intent to push him away. He… He couldn’t. He kept his head down. “I-I’m not.” Killer’s knee pressed up against his pelvis, pushing Cross onto his toes and making him tremble.

He moved his arms behind him to grip the dryer. That one wasn’t on, so it was easier to hold on to. Killer pushed himself closer. “For someone who fights and glares at me so much, you’re being awfully receptive to this.” His soul was beginning to shift a little and Cross gulped as he realized it. His face was flushed as he watched the faintest white rings appear in Killer’s usually empty eyesockets.

Cross turned his head away, shaking. He had exposed his neck, Killer immediately taking the opportunity to lean forward. Cross inhaled shakily as he felt the first small nibble, Killer having pulled his turtleneck down. The other’s hands were working on removing Cross’ body straps. They felt to the ground around his ankles. He slid his hands under Cross’ coat next.

He pushed it off the other’s shoulders so it hung around his elbows. Cross couldn’t help the noise that pulled from his throat as he felt Killer sink his teeth into his sensitive neck bone. Killer paused before beginning to grind his knee up against Cross’ clothed pelvis. The other’s warm breath was felt against his neck. His breathing was off and Cross shivered.

He was already forming just what Killer wanted under his clothes. Killer grinned and Cross yelped as the other led him somewhere else before shoving and bending him over something. Cross became aware of steady vibrations and blushed vividly. He was bent over the washing machine. His breasts were pressed against it, making him shake a little.

He felt something hard pressing against him from behind. He shivered, burying his head in his arms as he felt Killer’s hands on his hips. One slid up, a finger felt hooking into the waistband on his shorts, tugging them down. They dropped around his ankles and he flinched, absolutely horrified with knowing he was exposed like this. He heard Killer’s excited breath.

Something hard and warm suddenly slipped between his thighs, rubbing right up against his folds. “Ah!” He slapped a hand over his mouth, trembling. The shaking of the washing machine was making him distracted. It was becoming harder to control himself. He felt Killer pushed his thighs together and he let out another shaking moan as the other thrusted his cock between them.

He was just barely missing Cross’ clit and it was driving the soldier fucking crazy. He reached down himself and began to rub circles on the sensitive area, making his entrance clench with a soft squish. Immediately, he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank it back up. Killer pinned both of his arms against the washing machine, beginning to slowly rub his cock along his folds once again. Cross swore quietly.

“B-Bastard.” He hissed, feeling tears well in the corner of his eye sockets. Now he had no stimulation down there and he inhaled shakily. The cock rubbing between his legs was making him crazy and he wanted some other kind of stimulation. He tried to push his hips against the machine, only for Killer’s hands to leave his wrists and wrap around the front of his thighs, holding him back.

Cross jerked, red magic holding his wrists in place. He let out another desperate whine. He just wanted SOMETHING. “What’s wrong? You seem frustrated.” Killer’s voice made him snarl, only for it to cut off in a shaking noise as the other slid his hands up into his shirt and began to grope his breasts. “Holy shit, Cross, you’re so soft…” He murmured. Cross let out a loud, shaking noise.

The first tears escaped down his face and Killer grinned, pulling his cock back. Cross shrieked as Killer plunged it inside of him, his entrance stretching to accommodate it. “AH!! FUCK!!” Cross cried. He tried to scrabble for a grip on the washer, but the movement and magic binds were working against him. Killer started moving immediately, making Cross scream.

“K-KILLER!! Killer, slow down!! Fuck!! Please!” He screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe himself. Why was this happening?? Why was he allowing it?? He clenched down on the other and heard Killer’s soft groan. Cross moaned in response as he felt Killer squeeze him again. The sensations were all quickly becoming too much. The shaking of the machine beneath him and feeling Killer’s cock slamming into him was driving him mad.

He shuddered, his legs almost giving out, only for Killer’s hands to come back and heave Cross up by his hips. “FUCK!!” Cross shrieked, scrabbling again for any kind of grip. His entrance was tight around Killer’s cock. Killer was red-faced, not believing his good fortune. He’d had his eyes on Cross for a while. He hadn’t even needed to blackmail him about the other scenting his laundry. He gripped the other’s soft thighs.

He began to ram into him, making Cross scream his name. He wondered if anyone could hear them. The laundry room was beneath the castle on the same level as the dungeons. They didn’t have any prisoners right now. Well, not any that Killer knew of. He grinned, his ecto slapping against Cross’. The soldier was still screaming. He decided to experiment, slowing down just a little.

Cross panted and immediately tried to rock himself back on the other. “What the fuck are you doing?! Come on!!” He spat in a strained voice. Killer chuckled. He grinded his hips against Cross, making the other gasp. “Killer!! Stop fucking around!! Come on!!” Killer had slowed down dramatically and Cross swore, his voice needy and desperate.

“What is it you want, Cross?” He asked, wondering if the other was far enough that he would immediately ask for it. Apparently, he was, Cross whipping around to glare at him with tearful eyes. His voice was shaking from the machine, but his tone was firm.

“FUCK ME!! PLEASE!!” He cried. Killer grinned and began to slam into Cross once again, finally pressing him up against the vrabrating washing machine. “KILLER!! Killer, fuck, it’s too much!!” He was shaking, his eyes screwed shut as tears ran down his flushed face. Killer moaned a little himself, breathing out Cross’ name. He was so close.

There it was. Cross squeezed TIGHT on Killer and the other gasped, wincing as he released inside of the soldier. Cross gasped and came with a shocked cry, his purple cum running down the washing machine. Killer chuckled, staying inside him a few moments longer. He pulled out and Cross’ legs finally gave out. He dropped to his knees, covering his face as red cum looked beneath him.

Killer grinned, dissipating his ecto. He opened his mouth and Cross cut him off. “Don’t. Don’t you dare fucking say anything.” He was so humiliated and ashamed. Killer stared at him before leaning down and turning the other to face him. Cross glared at him with teary eyes. Killer leaned forward, pressing his teeth against Cross forcefully. After a moment, he felt Cross open his mouth.

He pushed his tongue inside, moaning quietly. He finally pulled away, a string of red and purple liquid connecting them before breaking. Cross was shaking and confused. Killer was flushed red, his eyelights bright white rings and his soul an inverted heart. “Just… when you’re done, come to my room. I think I need to talk to ya.”

Cross stared at him before giving a quiet, flushed nod. Killer got up and turned away, his face going red to his shoulders as he turned and hurried away, covering his mouth. Cross leaned against the washing machine. He still had a lot of laundry to do.


End file.
